EL REINADO DE LOS ELEGIDOS
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Deyanides y Namrek,su amigo desde la infancia,deberan enfrentarse a tremendos peligros para destruir a la dama oscura.¿Lo conseguiran?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todo aquel que este leyendo esta historia. La escribí hace algún tiempo(hace unos 3,4 años o más. No me acuerdo muy bien). E incluso la llevé a la sociedad general de autores y la registre para poder presentarla a concursos, así que todos sus derechos legales son míos.

Al saber que en fanfiction también estaba la opción para subir historias propias,decidí subirla para que la gente me diera su opinión y viera mis primeros trabajos para que se den cuenta la inexperiencia que tenía por aquel entonces.

Bueno...con eso dicho,os dejo con la historia. Hasta luego.

**La profecía.**

**Y llegará un día en que una noche de eclipse de Luna,un rayo de luz caerá sobre la casa donde el elegido nacerá.**

**Los sabios vaticinaron que el elegido acabaría con la gran dama oscura y traería la paz y la vida a nuestras tierras y al resto del mundo.**

**Pero ¡cuidado! Ya que si la gran dama oscura se enterara de su nacimiento lo mandaría matar y nos gobernaría por siempre y para siempre.**

**Cuidad al elegido, cuidadlo y llenarlo de amor ya que de él depende nuestras vidas y nuestro futuro. Haced de su vida un lugar agradable ya que acabará enfrentándose a ella.**

**Profecía de Rudmila y Rastó.**

_CAPITULO 1. EL NACIMIENTO DEL ELEGIDO._

**Rijua dejó a su bebe sobre la cuna del primer piso. **

**Acababa de darle el pecho y ahora el pequeño dormía plácidamente con la leche casi saliéndole por las orejas. **

**Rijua acarició la cara de su pequeño. Desde que nació en aquella noche de eclipse de luna había notado que era especial. **

**Sonrío débilmente y se volvió al oír un ruido en la ventana. **

**Ella se acercó a esta, vio algo negro en el alféizar, la abrió y observo al cuervo negro.**

**Parecía un animal pero brilló en sus ojos un deje de inteligencia. Inteligencia maligna. **

**Echó al cuervo que abrió las alas y ,lanzando un graznido, elevó el vuelo. **

**Rijua miró al cuervo e hizo un signo contra el mal. Ese cuervo en la ventana de su hijo le había infundado un gran temor. **

**Cerró la ventana.**

**El hombre observó a la dama que se sentaba ligeramente hacia un lado. Su actitud infundía respeto y obediencia ciega pero también miedo. Su rostro no se podía observar ya que permanecía eternamente en la sombra. Era esbelta y delgada y unos cabellos castaño claro se vislumbraba en torno a su cintura.**

**-¿Qué es lo que has dicho? – le dijo la gran dama oscura a su esbirro.**

**-Lo que habéis oído ,mi señora.**

**Un hombre alto y musculoso de cabello negro y ojos oscuros y tez morena vestido totalmente de negro inclino la cabeza hacia su señora, sentada en el trono de su eterno palacio de cristal y hielo.**

**-Un niño a nacido en un pueblo, en Estorí del Sur, y la familia decidió no revelaros su existencia y traerlo ante vos, como se hace con todos los niños que nacen con eclipse de luna.**

**La señora se quedó pensativa. **

**-Pero, ¿ellos saben que yo solo quiero ver al pequeño?**

**-Sí, mi señora.- dijo sumiso el sirviente. – Pero temen algo, algo han visto en el niño, ya que lo tienen en una sala vacía.**

**La señora se puso en pie lentamente.**

**-¡Mata a ese niño ,siervo! ¡Mátalo! Pues él parece ser el elegido de la profecía. Quiero verle bien muerto ,sirviente, porque ,si no, sobre ti caerá el peso de mi ira.**

**La dama se volvió a sentar en su trono blanco, cuanto la rodeaba era blanco en su palacio eterno.**

**El sirviente hizo una reverencia y salió.**

**Alexia y Rijua estaban sentadas junto a una agradable chimenea. En aquel lugar siempre hacía frío y llovía casi cada día, aunque fuera una llovizna ligera. Alexia era alta, pero no muy delgada ya que era esposa del panadero. Era guapa, su cabello rubio apagado y sus ojos oscuros eran su mejor arma contra la adversidad. Rijua por el contrario era alta y delgada pero con musculatura ,ya que su esposo era el herrero y le ayudaba en su trabajo. De tez bronceada, tenia el cabello negro y corto y los ojos marrones. Tenia veintitrés años y ya tenia un hijo de casi dos años. Alexia sin embargo tenia apenas dieciocho y acababa de tener su primer hijo.**

**-¿Cómo la llamaras?- Le pregunto Rijua.**

**-He pensado llamarla algo así como Deyanides. **

**-Un nombre muy bonito.**

**Alexia sonrió y su cara se iluminó.**

**-¿Y tú?.**

**Rijua inclinó la cabeza hacía un lado.**

**- Todavía no lo tengo decidido.**

**Alexia miro por la ventana.**

**- Pues será mejor que pienses rápido o tu marido elegirá por ti. **

**Rijua hizo un mohín. **

**- Ya lo sé.**

**Alexia mecía en sus brazos a su pequeña, una niña preciosa y sana de cabello rubio platino y los ojos violeta claro. **

**Las dos madres se habían puesto de parto a la vez y llegaron juntas a la casa de la comadrona. Sus esposos, también amigos, que llegaron juntos, permanecieron en el salón dando vueltas como leones enjaulados y mirando a las ayudantes de las tres comadronas que corrían de un lugar a otro como locas. **

**Cuando ellas se repusieron del parto ,hicieron que sus maridos se marcharan a casa y ellas se quedaron en la casa de la comadrona, velando por sus hijos. **

**La comadrona jefa, una señora ya entradita en años, pequeña y vivaz, andaba de un lugar a otro. Alexia y Rijua se miraron y sonrieron. Eran tan amigas que se comprendían con solo una débil mirada. Lo hacían desde niñas. **

**Por la noche el bebe durmió plácidamente. Su madre había dejado levantada un poco la ventana para que la habitación se refrescase un poco. Ese leve hueco aprovecho el cuervo para colarse en la habitación y fue dando pequeños saltitos hasta colocarse al lado de la cuna del bebe. El cuervo miró la puerta cerrada y observo la habitación detenidamente. Allí no había nadie. ¡Perfecto! Su misión seria más fácil de lo que había supuesto en un principio. El cuervo cerro los ojos y se concentro. **

**El cuerpo del cuervo se expandió. Las plumas desaparecieron, le crecieron brazos y pelo. Cuando su transformación acabo un hombre musculoso vestido de negro y de facciones duras estaba en la habitación. **

**Miró por un momento al bebe que dormía con una débil sonrisa en sus pequeños labios. Su piel rosada era tersa. El sirviente flaqueó.**

**-No es nada personal. Si por mí fuera vivirías, pero mi señora es estricta y exige tu muerte inmediata.**

**Con estas palabras deslizo su mano derecha hacia su bota y saco una daga sencilla pero de doble hoja. Estaba afilada y con solo rozarla te cortaba. El asesino acercó la daga a la cabeza del bebe mientras este dormía a pierna suelta, ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. **

**El asesino volvió a flaquear. **

**-No puedo. Es muy pequeño.**

**Observo al bebe durante largo tiempo hasta que el aullido de un lobo en la distancia lo saco de su ensoñación. Tenia que hacer su trabajo o las consecuencias caerían sobre él. Y su sombra cubrió al niño. **

…**...**

**Rijua se desperezó. **

**Se habían quedado dormidas en los sófares que habían al lado de la chimenea. **

**Miro por la ventana pero ,aunque las nubes cubrían el cielo, calculo que el sol no hacía mucho que había salido. Una hora y poco más. **

**Miro a Alexia. Madre e hija descansaban plácidamente. **

**De repente, se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. No se oía el llanto de su hijo pidiendo comida. **

**Se puso en pie y subió las escaleras. Se encontró con las ayudantes y siguió hacia delante.**

**Cuando llego a la habitación del final del pasillo, abrió la puerta y miro la cuna. Sonrío complacida. Veía el cuerpo de su niño y parecía dormir profundamente. Se acerco lentamente a él, en silencio, pisando sin hacer ningún ruido, pero cuando llego a la cuna de su hijo, se quedo de piedra, con la boca abierta y se le saltaron las lagrimas. **

**Su pequeño aparecía con una raja en el cuello y todo indicaba que había muerto ahogado en su propia sangre. **

**Su vista reparo en algo negro que había en el suelo. **

**Las piernas le flaquearon y cayo de rodillas al suelo. Cuando cogió aquella cosa y la examino detenidamente, se dio cuenta de lo que era. ¡Una pluma de cuervo! Entonces sus temores eran infundados. **

**El cuervo espió a su hijo nada mas nacer y con aquella muerte se confirmaba algo terrible.**

**Durante toda la noche anterior, las matronas discutieron sobre el extraño rayo que cayo sobre la casa e intentaban convencer a las demás de quien había sido el causante del rayo que recogía la profecía. Entre la hija de Alexia y el de Rijua, se había elegido el de esta ultima e intentaron protegerle, pero había sido inútil. **

**La gran dama oscura por fin podía respirar tranquila, ya que nadie amenazaría a ella o a su poder. Rijua lloró desconsolada por la muerte de su bebe, la destrucción del elegido, porque la gran dama oscura se había salido con la suya. Todo llegó a la vez a su corazón y no pudo dejar de llorar, por mucho que lo intentase. **

**Alexia la encontró allí, cuando su otro hijo rompió a llorar. **

**El entierro fue corto y sencillo. Solo los padres y los amigos más cercanos acudieron. Rijua no levanto la vista de la tumba de su hijo y no reparaba en su hermano gemelo, que sostenía en sus brazos casi insensibles. **

**Alexia permaneció todo el tiempo a su lado, consolándola con su mera presencia. Sus maridos permanecieron con las miradas bajas y en absoluto silencio. El hijo mayor de Rijua, Leto, depositó una flor en la lapida de su desconocido hermano y volvió a colocarse junto a su madre, que casi ni le veía. Su marido estaba preocupado y con razón. Desde la muerte del pequeño, Rijua no había hablado, ni comido, ni se había comunicado con nadie. **

**Alexia hizo un gesto a su marido, que la entendió y se llevó al esposo e hijo de Rijua. Ella se mostró despreocupada en ese sentido. Alexia colocó una mano en el hombro de su amiga. Compartía su dolor en completo silencio. **

**-Le voy a llamar Namrek - dijo de repente Rijua.**

**Ella se mostró un poco sorprendida.**

**-A mi hijo le pondré ese nombre. Este se lo iba a poner a él.- dijo señalando con la barbilla la tumba.- Pero, ahora que no está, ¿qué más da?**

**Alexia se acercó más a ella.**

**-Por favor, Rijua, no te abandones así. Todavía tienes dos hijo, un marido maravilloso y toda una vida por delante.**

**Rijua rió sin mostrar ningún tipo de alegría en su carcajada. Un frío glaciar recorrió la espalda de Alexia.**

**- ¿Para que quiero todo eso si no he podido defender al más importante, al elegido para acabar con nuestro sufrimiento?**

**Alexia meneó la cabeza. No había forma de animarla, se seguía echando la culpa de todo y eso molestaba a Alexia. **

**Cuando salieron del cementerio, Alexia se acercó al herborista y le pidió que le diera la planta más fuerte para aliviar los dolores del corazón. **

**Alexia compró la planta sin perder tiempo. Fue a casa de Rijua, una casa parecida a todas las del pueblo. Le preparó la infusión y obligó a Rijua a tomárselo. De repente, a esta le entró un sueño terrible y Alexia le acompañó hasta su cama. La tumbo y le quitó los zapatos, dejándolos a un lado. Por último, cogió una manta cálida y la arropó dulcemente. **

**-Descansa, amiga mía. **

**Cuando el herrero volvió a casa, Alexia se marchó rápidamente, debía dejar a la familia sumida en su dolor. **

**Su esposo, con Deyanides en brazos, la esperaba en junto al hogar.**

**-¿Cómo está?- pregunto. **

**-Te lo puedes imaginar. Está totalmente destrozada y que se tratara del elegido no suaviza las cosas. **

**Su marido asintió y observo atentamente a su pequeña que en aquel instante intentaba agarrar la barba corta de su padre mientras reía inocentemente.**

**-Yo creo que estaría igual. No imagino la vida sin nuestra pequeña.**

**Alexia se acercó a su marido y los abrazó a los dos.**

…**...**

**Rijua observo a su hijo, que descansaba después de comer. Tenia el cabello negro como su madre y los ojos verde menta como su padre. Su hijo era el protector del elegido, pero este había muerto. Su hijo no servia para nada. **

**Se oyó que alguien llamó a la puerta y Alexia entro con su hija. Dejo a Deyanides en la cuna con Namrek y colocó sus brazos en torno a los hombros de Rijua.**

**-No te tortures más. El elegido volverá a reencarnarse.**

**Rijua la miro de reojo.**

**-Sí, pero ¿cuándo? Podría tardar años, siglos. Si yo hubiera estado atenta...**

**Unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. **

**Alexia la abrazo con fuerza. **

**Imaginaba como se sentía y se odiaba por no poder ayudarla. **

**La sacó de sus cavilaciones el grito de felicidad de su hija. Namrek estaba poniendo caras y si no fuera por que era demasiado pequeño, diría que lo hacia aposta. **

**Rijua miro un momento a su hijo y salió de la habitación. **

**Alexia la siguió y le preparo una taza de té bien cargado. Rijua se lo bebió de un trago y dejo la taza en la mesa.**

**Ella no sabia por que, pero notaba algo raro en su hijo. ¿Se habrían equivocado las comadronas? **

**Su amiga se sentó a su lado y Rijua poso su cabeza en el regazo de su amiga. Alexia le acaricio el cabello y susurraba una bonita melodía. Siempre se dormía así. **

**-Nuestros hijos permanecerán siempre juntos y se ayudaran siempre- le susurro. **

**Alexia sonrió con dulzura y no dijo nada. Siguió acariciándole el cabello.**

**II**

**-Tened cuidado. Hace poco llovió y el lago podría ser peligroso- les dijo Alexia.**

**Deyanides y Namrek se miraron. Solo tenían diez años, pero eran muy traviesos. **

**-Vamos, mamá. Aquí casi siempre llueve. Déjanos ir al lago.**

**Alexia estaba a punto de decir un no rotundo, pero miro los enormes ojazos violetas de su hija y su puchero. No podía vencer eso y las dos lo sabían.**

**-Esta bien- dijo. **

**Los niños sonrieron y desaparecieron por la calle.**

**-¡Pero, tened cuidado!**

**No la habían oído. Estos pequeños, siempre con prisas. **

**Tenia que preparar la comida. Entro en la casa.**

…**...**

**Namrek se desnudo nada más llegar y se metió en el agua. Deyanides, por el contrario, se quedo mirando el agua. Notaba algo raro, pero no sabia que. **

**De repente lo vio. Una sombra alargada se acercó a la superficie y se volvió a hundir. Namrek la miro y le hizo un gesto para que se metiera en el agua.**

**-¡Venga! ¡Esta muy buena!- le grito mientras sonreía.**

**Deyanides se paralizo. Tenia una sonrisa tan bonita. **

**Toco el agua con el pie y en ese instante, una serpiente gigante salió de entre las aguas para devorarla. Namrek salió corriendo, trepo por el cuerpo del animal y agarro fuertemente el cuello.**

**-¡No te acerques a ella!- grito a la bestia, que empezó a agitarse para deshacerse de él.**

**Namrek apretó más fuerte. La serpiente comenzó a ahogarse y se retorció con más intensidad. Deyanides estaba paralizada en la orilla, con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas y la boca abierta.**

**Namrek apretó mucho más y las venas se le marcaron en el cuello. Se decía que era el hermano del elegido, pero Deyanides veía algo extraño en él.**

**La serpiente cayo al suelo, completamente muerta. Namrek salto a su lado y la cogió por los hombros.**

**-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto, con un deje de preocupación en su voz. Deyanides no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado sorprendida para articular palabra alguna. Namrek volvió a meter a la serpiente en el río, un poco más abajo del lago y volvió junto a ella. Se vistió y cogió la mano a Deyanides. **

**-No le contaremos esto a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Ella lo miró fijamente y asintió. Se alejaron de allí cogidos de la mano, pero ella no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás.**

**Namrek la acompaño a su casa y se despidieron hasta la tarde. Cuando entro en su casa comprobó que su padre todavía no había llegado de trabajar. Todavía tardaría un rato más. Su madre estaba en la cocina, preparando algo delicioso para comer. Alexia asomó la cabeza, siempre sonriente y miro detenidamente a Deyanides.**

**-¿Cómo te ha ido, cariño?**

**Ella la miró, preocupada y cayo desparramada sobre el sofá central. Alexia salió rápidamente de la cocina.**

**-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, cielo?**

**- Ha pasado algo verdaderamente extraño, mami, muy raro.**

Fin.

Como habréis visto,no es que se me diera muy bien escribir hace unos años. Me faltan añadir detalles y demás,y profundizar en las escenas,pero...aun así,subiré la historia entera poco a poco para que vosotros me deis vuestra opinión en un review,¿de acuerdo?. Espero veros a todos en el siguiente capitulo y que no seáis muy malos conmigo.

Besos y nos seguimos leyendo.

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí os traigo el capitulo 2, así que disfrutarlo.**

_CAPITULO 2_.

-Y eso es todo lo que ha pasado, mami.

Alexia la miro, mucho más que sorprendida.

-¿Y ha ocurrido eso de verdad?

-Yo no soy una mentirosa, mama.- dijo con vehemencia Deyanides.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé.- dijo sonriendo su madre, para tranquilizarla.

Se quedo pensativa.

-Debemos decírselo a Rijua.

-¡No! Le prometí a Namrek que no diría nada a nadie

Alexia abrazó a su hija.

-Rijua tiene derecho a saberlo. Namrek podría estar en peligro.

Deyanides miró a su madre, que sonreía con dulzura.

-Está bien. Si Namrek está en peligro tendré que traicionarlo.

Alexia sonrió.

-Después de comer, le haremos una visita.

Su padre llegó en ese momento.

-¿Cómo están mis dos amores?

…...

Comieron deprisa. Las ventajas de vivir en un pueblo eran que todos vivían cerca. Deyanides, Namrek y Leto, que tenia dos años mas que ellos, se fueron a jugar por las calles. Rijua invitó a Alexia a una pequeña taza de café y se sentaron en una mesa, en la cocina.

-¿Qué es eso que querías decirme?

-Mi hija me ha dicho que Namrek mató con sus propias manos a una serpiente gigante en el lago.

Rijua se atragantó con el café y comenzó a toser. Alexia le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda hasta que respiro con normalidad.

-Yo ya sospechaba algo sobre esto.

-¿Cómo?

- De pequeño, tendría dos años, se le coló una pelotita debajo del sofá y él, con una sola mano lo levantó como si no pesara nada.

-¿Y tu marido lo sabe?

-Por supuesto. Cuando sea más mayor, trabajará con él en la fragua para que nadie sospeche sobre su fuerza.

Los ojos de Rijua se iluminaron .

-Las comadronas se equivocaron. Namrek es el elegido y no su hermano.

Alexia se hizo hacia delante y la cogió de la mano.

-Debes cuidarlo y protegerle. Si alguien se entera y se lo dice a la gran dama oscura, todos estamos perdidos.

Rijua sonrió, llena de felicidad y asintió.

-Tendré cuidado.

…...

-No puedo moverlo- dijo Leto, con los dientes apretados e intentando mover el árbol que se había caído en medio del camino.

Namrek le tocó en el hombro y lo apartó a un lado.

-Déjame a mí.

Agarro el árbol con las dos manos, apretó los dientes y, ante la sorpresa de los tres, levanto el árbol y lo tiró a un lado. Deyanides lanzaba grititos de placer y aplaudió, entusiasmada ante la proeza. Su hermano, en cambio, se enfurruño y se cruzo de brazos.

-Ya no quiero jugar.

Y con esto, se dio media vuelta y volvió a casa. Los dos se miraron y siguieron el camino hasta el lago. Allí se entretuvieron tirando piedras al agua, intentando hacerlas saltar. A Deyanides no le salía, pero a él sí. Estuvieron un poco más así y treparon a un árbol. Deyanides se sentó en una rama gruesa y observo como Namrek subía más alto, andaba sobre una rama fina y, en un salto limpio, se tiró al agua. Nadó un rato y la miró.

-¡Ven aquí! ¡No tengas miedo!

Ella lo miró y asintió. Se descalzó y tiró los zapatos al suelo y escaló un poco más. Ando sobre la misma rama fina con gran pericia y cuando se iba a lanzar, la rama crujió y se rompió. Deyanides cayó a plomo, se golpeó el brazo izquierdo y la cabeza con otra rama y cayo al agua en posición fetal. Noto como las aguas, cada vez más oscuras y amenazantes, se la iban tragando, hasta que noto unas manos en su cintura que la sacaban a la superficie. Una vez en la orilla, respiró tranquila y observo a Namrek, que estaba escupiendo agua y mirándola.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¿El qué? – Le preguntó ella, extrañada.

-Has subido a la misma rama que yo. Te tendrías que haber tirado desde la rama que estabas. – Le reprochó.

Ella se puso en pie, indignada.

-Si eso es lo que piensas, será mejor que me vaya.

De repente se mareó y cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Namrek se puso en pie, presuroso y la ayudo a ponerse en pie.

-¿Estas bien?.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?

-Vamos, Deyanides. No nos peleemos por una tontería. ¿Amigos? – Dijo tendiéndole una mano y sonriéndole con esa sonrisa que a ella le parecía tan bonita.

-Amigos – dijo mientras estrechaban las manos.

Ella estuvo apunto de volver a desvanecerse, pero él la cogió en brazos y la llevo a su casa. Permaneció a su lado, mientras Alexia se aseguraba que lo de la cabeza solo era un golpe sin importancia y entablillo el brazo roto. Ella no dijo nada. No se quejó, ni gritó, que es lo que harían todas las crías, pero ella no, ella no iba a gritar y no lo hizo.

-Será mejor que te vayas a tu casa, Namrek. Deyanides no va a poder salir a jugar hasta dentro de tres semanas.

-No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme aquí con ella para que no se aburra.

Alexia asintió.

-Como tu quieras. Voy a preparar la cena. Té quedas con nosotros a cenar, ¿verdad?

Él sonrió.

-Sí, gracias, señora.

Cuando entro en la habitación de Deyanides, comprobó que estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Se acercó a ella y la arropó. Cuando se iba a marchar, una mano cogió la suya y lo empujó sobre la cama. Ella, en sueños, le había cogido y estaba sonriendo, feliz.

Se sentó en la cama y le acarició el cabello. No sabía con que estaba soñando, pero se alegraba que tuviera un sueño tan placido y que el dolor del brazo no le molestara. Miró por la ventana y se quedó embelesado observando como el sol se escondía y desaparecía detrás de las nubes y la tierra. Olió el aire y capto el olor de la cena. Deyanides debió de olerlo también ya que en ese preciso instante se despertó. Miró a Namrek y la mano que tenía agarrada ,la soltó en el apto y se sonrojó. Él sonrió para quitarle importancia.

-Tu madre casi a terminado la cena, será mejor que vayamos.

Ella asintió y con su ayuda, se levantó y llegaron al comedor.

-Cariño, ¿te importaría ir al jardín y traer unas pocas flores para poner sobre la mesa?

-No, mama. Ahora mismo voy.

Llegaron a la parte de atrás de la casa y abrieron una pequeña puerta sencilla. Namrek se quedo maravillado. El jardín era todo color y aromas maravillosos. Deyanides cogió unas lavandas, unas rosas y unos jazmines y los trenzó por los tallos. Volvió dentro y los coloco en un jarrón con agua y los puso en el centro de la mesa. Su padre acababa de llegar y beso a su hija y le saludo a él. Pusieron la mesa y se sentaron alrededor de ella. Alexia sirvió una sopa de fideos y de segundo, un puré de patatas con un poco de beicon. La cena se hizo en silencio, cada uno atento en su plato y terminaron enseguida. El padre de Deyanides se dirigió a la cocina y trajo unos panes de leche de postre. Cuando Namrek vio que se estaba haciendo tarde, se despidió y se fue.

…...

-No he podido hablar nada, me daba vergüenza

-Lo sé. A mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo. Solo de pensar que es el elegido, se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

Deyanides escucho a sus padres y se fue a su habitación, negando con la cabeza. Como se notaba que no conocían a Namrek. Era un niño normal con algo especial, pero no tanto como para temerle.

Ellos no tenían ni idea.

…...

-Venga, Deyanides, estate quieta. Voy acabar clavándote un alfiler

- Lo siento, madre, pero Namrek, Leto y yo hemos quedado para hacer una excursión y no quiero llegar tarde.

Alexia observó a su hija. Había crecido. Tenia casi quince años y era muy bonita, no espectacular, pero sí bonita.

- Si quieres una camiseta nueva, más vale que te estés quieta-. Cosió rápidamente y liberó a su impulsiva hija. Ella cogió algo de comida, la metió en una cesta y salió corriendo de la casa.

Alexia sonrió.

Como había crecido.

Llegó a la fragua justo a tiempo. Namrek y Leto salían del trabajo con su padre. Leto, con diecisiete años, tenía prometida, la hija de la herborista y, aunque no era muy guapo, las chicas siempre se volvían a mirarlo. Namrek, por lo contrario, era mucho más guapo y un poco menos musculoso y una tez algo más morena que su hermano mayor. Ella llegó a su altura.

- ¿Listos para enseñaros mi nuevo descubrimiento? - Dijo sonriendo.

Cuando sonreía, la cara, de tez clara, se le iluminaba y sus ojos violeta claro brillaban con energía.

- No hay más remedio. Si no vamos, seguro que nos llevas a rastras.

A Namrek le encantaba chinchar a Deyanides, que casi siempre lo conseguía.

Ella le dio un codazo en las costillas. Él hizo un mohín y ella se volvió indignada.

- Si no queréis venir, no vengáis. Nadie os obliga.

- Bien. – Contesto Leto. – Porque yo me tengo que duchar y quiero ir a ver a Dalmila.

Y con estas se marchó veloz por la calle. Ella no se lo podía creer. Lo había dicho de broma y se había ido con toda su cara dura. Miró enfadada al hermano.

-Si tú también te quieres ir, nadie te retiene.

Él se acercó y le colocó el brazo en el hombro. Deyanides se ruborizó sin que él se diera cuenta.

- ¿Y perderme ese gran descubrimiento que has hecho? Ni pensarlo.

Ella volvió a sonreír y lo arrastró por las calles hacia el bosque cercano al pueblo. Él llevaba pantalones de cuero marrón y una sencilla camisera blanca que ya no era tan blanca. Ella llevaba una camisa azul celeste y una falda larga gris. Una vez en el interior del bosque y allí, iluminado por un mortecino rayo de sol se podía contemplar un templo grande, blanco, lleno de maleza y mosaicos. Entraron en su interior y vieron en el centro una enorme piedra negra clavado en el suelo. Ella observó el interior maravillada. Él, en cambio, avanzó hasta la roca y miró en la inscripción que se podía leer.

- Mira. Parece un hechizo.

Deyanides miró la roca y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

- Aléjate de ahí. – Dijo asustada.

Namrek sonrió. ¡Bien! Una nueva cosa para molestar a Deyanides. Cogió una botella de vino y abrió el tapón.

- No tenemos sangre, pero el vino debe valer para recitar el hechizo.

Ella se estremeció.

- ¡No lo hagas!

Él comenzó a leer la inscripción mientras derramaba el vino sobre la roca.

"De roja sangre,

_**Se cubrirán estas letras.**_

_**Como las llamas,**_

_**Quemará esta piedra,**_

_**Abajo caerá en mil pedazos,**_

_**Toda ella.**_

_**Será entonces,**_

_**Cuando queden libres,**_

_**Quienes la roca guarda,**_

_**Oscuros sirvientes**_

_**De la oscura dama."**_

Cuando terminó, miró hacia ella y sonrió.

-Ves como no pasa nada.

Ella lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Se acercó a él y tocó la piedra. Retiró la mano asustada rápidamente.

- ¿Que pasa? .

Lo miró asustada.

-Quema.

En ese instante la roca explotó y los dos cayeron al suelo. Unos fantasmas oscuros volaron y gritaron.

- ¡Somos libres!.

Los dos se asustaron.

- ¡Namrek! ¡¿Qué has hecho?.

Los fantasmas salieron volando por el techo, que estaba totalmente destruido. Ella se puso en pie y corrió a la puerta. Miró como esas sombras se introducían en el bosque, mientras lanzaban risas malignas. Volvió a entrar y lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa. Habló con los dientes apretados y la rabia bailando con fuerza en sus ojos.

- ¡Por tu culpa esos seres están libres y a saber que es lo que harán!

Él tragó saliva.

- ¡Lo siento muchísimo, yo no sabía ...!

Deyanides se echó a llorar y se tapó la cara con las manos.

- ¿Y ahora como arreglamos esto?.

Namrek se arrodillo a su lado y le colocó los brazos sobre los hombros.

- Yo lo arreglaré, no se como pero lo haré.

Ella alzó la cabeza y sonrió débilmente. De repente, su vista recayó otra vez en la piedra rota.

- Mira ahí Namrek.

Él se volvió y vio una espada grande y plateada con una gran perla en la empuñadura.

- Ya sabemos como vamos a capturar a esas cosas.

Se puso en pie y cogió la espada. Era ligera y parecía brillar.

- Están en el bosque, no será difícil encontrarlos.

Deyanides salió corriendo por la puerta, con él pegado a sus talones.

- Vaya forma de acabar el día. – Dijo cansinamente mientras corría.

…...

Ya era bien entrada la noche cuando miraron la espada. Había absorbido a muchos seres y su perla estaba totalmente negra o eso les parecía a ellos. Volvieron al templo con la seguridad de que todos los seres estaban en la espada y la colocaron en el centro de la piedra de nuevo. La piedra brilló y se fue regenerando poco a poco. Cuando acabó de restaurarse, ella se fijo que tenía una grieta en la parte de arriba.

- Tranquila. Seguro que no es nada.

Ella torció el gesto.

- Será mejor que volvamos. Es tarde y nuestros padres estarán preocupados.

Los dos asintieron y salieron velozmente del templo y no se fijaron en la atenta figura que los observaba con sus ojos rojos desde lo más oscuro de la espesura. Mejor, pensó el ser. No sabían que él seguía ahí.

Cuando Deyanides llegó a su casa, se encontró con sus padres esperándola en el salón.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunto enfadado su padre.

- ¿Te ha ocurrido algo? – Dijo su madre preocupada.

- Tranquila, no ha ocurrido nada malo. Ya os dije que íbamos de excursión.

- Sí, pero Leto se fue con su prometida y tu has estado a solas con Namrek todo este tiempo.

Ella no podía creérselo. Sus padres no confiaban en ella.

- ¡¿Cómo podéis pensar así de mí? ¡¿Cómo es que no confiáis en vuestra propia hija?.

Y corrió, llorando, a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se tiró en la cama. Su padre estaba detrás de la puerta cerrada.

- No puedes enamorarte de Namrek. Él es el elegido y cuando destruya a la gran dama oscura, se casará con una mujer importante. ¡Metete eso en tu atolondrada cabeza! – Y se fue.

Ella no podía dejar de llorar. No les creería una palabra. No les escucharía. No les obedecería. Notó una ráfaga de aire que le secó las lagrimas. Se puso en pie y cerró la ventana y corrió las cortinas. La oscuridad invadió su habitación y continuó llorando en silencio.

…...

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó bien temprano y, con mucho pesar, salió sin despedirse de sus padres. Como imaginaba, Namrek ya estaba trabajando y entró en la fragua. Él la vio y se acercó a ella.

- Deyanides, ¿qué te ha pasado?. Pareces muy cansada.

Ella sonrió casi sin fuerzas. Entre el insomnio y todo lo que había llorado estaba agotada.

- Ven échate.

Namrek la tumbo sobre un montón de paja en un rincón y le susurró.

- Te despertaré más tarde, descansa.

Ella no hizo otra cosa más que obedecer y se durmió casi al instante.

Un poco más tarde se despertó pero no abrió los ojos. Le pesaban los párpados como dos losas. Y se mantuvo echada en silencio. Notó como alguien se acercó a ella y le acarició la cara.

- Pobrecilla.

Oyó como decía la voz de Namrek. No se movió, no podía. Estaba agotada. Notó a alguien acercándose más a ella y notó como unos labios se posaban en los suyos. Se quedó sin aliento. ¡Namrek la había besado! No abrió los ojos. Él se asustaría y los dos no sabrían que decir ante tal apuro. Disfruto el beso mientras duro y creyó ruborizase porque oyó reírse dulcemente a Namrek. Cuando supuso que se había ido, abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor y pudo ver que Namrek y su familia se habían ido a comer.

Al poco, lo voy venir con una bandeja de comida en la mano. Ella se desperezó como si se acabara de despertar y le sonrió. Él le contestó con otra sonrisa. Iba sin camisa, se la había quitado mientras trabajaba, y los músculos creados por el trabajo duro se veían perfectamente.

- Será mejor que comas. Después de dormir debes de tener un hambre considerable.

- La verdad es que sí. – Dijo un tanto avergonzada mientras se tocaba el estomago.

Él soltó una carcajada de esas que dejaban a Deyanides sonriendo como una tonta. Ella cogió la bandeja y se comió el guiso con una voracidad sorprendente.

- Veo que de verdad tenías hambre. Venga levanta. Debes de tener el cuerpo entumecido. Vamos a dar un paseo antes de que vuelva al trabajo.

Ella asintió y se dejo levantar. Cogieron su antiguo camino hacia el lago y allí observaron el agua, tan cristalina y espectacular como siempre.

- Todavía me acuerdo cuando nos bañábamos aquí. – Dijo sonriendo Namrek.

- Sí, nosotros nos metíamos al agua mientras tu hermano nos gritaba que nos íbamos a resfriar.

Namrek miró al cielo.

- Será mejor que volvamos. Yo tengo que volver al trabajo.

Ella asintió y se alejaron de su antiguo lugar de juegos.

Una sombra los acechaba entre la maleza. Lo necesitaba totalmente separados. Se quedó pensando durante unos minutos y se le ocurrió una idea deliciosa.

- Deyanides, vuelve a tu casa. Nos veremos esta tarde ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien.

Se fue andando despacio a su casa. Su padre no estaría a esas horas, pero su madre si y no tenía ningunas ganas de enfrentarse a ella. Cuando llegó y abrió la puerta, se tiro a abrazarla una sombra veloz. Era su madre.

- Lo siento muchísimo, mi pequeña. Yo no quería hacerte sufrir, pero tu padre quería que te olvidaras de Namrek de una vez por todas.

Miro los ojos de su hija y los escrutó.

- Pero veo que eso es imposible. Te gusto desde que no eras más que un renacuajo.

Deyanides se sonrojó y bajo la cabeza.

- Me ha besado.

Su madre abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Cómo es que ha sucedido eso?.

Ella cogió a su madre y la sentó en el sofá mientras se lo contaba todo.

- ¡Que bien, hija! Me alegro mucho por ti.

Ella sonrió como una tonta.

- Creo que estoy a punto de reventar de felicidad.

Las dos rieron.

Cuando supuso que Namrek había salido del trabajo, se despidió de Alexia y se fue a buscarlo. Iba dispuesta a todo. Le diría que estaba despierta cuando él la había besado y que estaba enamorada de él. Él le confesaría su amor por ella, se casarían, le ayudaría a vencer a la gran dama oscura y vivirían felices. Iba pensando en esto cuando, al doblar una esquina, se encontró con Namrek abrazado a una joven alta, morena y hermosa pegados a una pared de una casa. Todo aquel que hubiera pasado por allí en ese instante hubiera oído romperse algo en el interior de Deyanides. No podía moverse de donde estaba hasta que vio como Namrek y la desconocida se besaban. Rompió a llorar y corrió de vuelta a su casa. ¡Cómo le podía hacer esto! ¡No se lo podía creer, pero lo había visto con sus propios ojos! .

Llegó a su casa echa un mar de lágrimas y se metió volando a su habitación. Alexia vio pasar a su hija, pero dejo que estuviera un poco sola y después, entró. No dijo nada, se sentó a su lado y abrazo a su pequeña.

- Esta con otra, mama, esta con otra.

- OH, debiste suponerlo, a esta edad los chicos no saben lo que quieren y pueden herir sin querer.

- Pero esta mañana me besó a mí y esta tarde ya esta besando a otra. A saber cuantas novias tiene.

- Tienes que hablar con él. No dejes que vuestra amistad se vea afectada por esto.

- No puedo, no puedo.

La voz se ahogó en su garganta y las lagrimas salieron a borbotones. Alexia la meció en sus brazos hasta que su respiración se reguló y se secó las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- Será mejor que comas algo.

- No puedo pasar nada. Tengo el estomago cerrado a cal y canto.

- Te traeré un vaso de leche. Por lo menos te ayudara a dormir algo.

Y salió de la habitación. ¡Por fin! Deyanides se levanto y salió por la ventana. La ventaja de vivir en una casa en bajo. Una vez fuera, respiro el aire del atardecer y miró al cielo. Como siempre, nublado. Pero, algo atrajo su atención. Un cuervo volaba en círculos sobre su cabeza. Tampoco es que le importara mucho. Estaba demasiado dolida como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la sensación de haber sido traicionada. Y fue al único sitio que le daría un poco de paz.

Cuando llego al lago, de forma casi automática, se subió a un árbol y se sentó sobre la misma rama gruesa y contemplo el paisaje. Le dolía el corazón, no podía evitarlo. Su madre tenia razón. Había estado enamorada desde que tenia unos seis o siete de Namrek. Aquella sonrisa tan dulce que ponía en los momentos mas acertado era irresistible. No le extrañaba nada que otra mujer, más hermosa que ella, se enamorará de él. Y él parecía que le gustaba aquella joven que nunca había visto por el pueblo. "Sería nueva", pensó.

Durante semanas ni Deyanides ni Namrek se habían visto. Era la primera vez que pasaban tanto tiempo separados y sin hablarse. Ella estaba dolida y él parecía haberla olvidado. Alexia estaba preocupada. Su hija no comía, no hablaba y no salía de su habitación.

Su marido había intentado sacarla, pero había sido peor. Se había puesto a llorar. Fue a ver a Rijua. La situación con su hija era insostenible. Cuando se lo dijo todo, Rijua se llevo una mano a la boca.

- No sabia nada, apenas lo veo. Se va a trabajar temprano y vuelve muy tarde. Yo creía que estaba con Deyanides.

Esperaron a que Namrek llegara, pero ni se le ocurrió asomar la cabeza allí. Alexia dijo que volviera.

Cuando volvió más tarde, se encontró con una asustada Rijua. Le contó como unos hombres del pueblo habían encontrado a Namrek caminando sin sentido por la calle y que lo trajeron allí.

- Pero, lo peor no era eso. – Le dijo.

Alexia la miró extrañada.

- ¿A no? – Rijua negó.

- No sabe como se llama, de donde viene o a donde va, pero no para de repetir que tienen que verse con la joven del lago.

Alexia entró en la habitación de los dos hermanos y se encontró con Leto sentado al lado de su hermano.

- Debo ir con ella. – Susurraba sin parar.

Ella le inspeccionó la cabeza, pero no tenía ningún golpe. Eso le extraño muchísimo.

- No parece haber recibido golpe alguno. No se como se ha olvidado de todo.

- Empezó a olvidarse de las cosas desde esa noche que llegó tan tarde. – Le dijo su hermano.

- Creo que debo hablar con Deyanides. Ella no tiene faltas de memoria y seguro que sabe lo que paso esa noche.

Se despidió de Rijua y marcho veloz a su casa. La situación era, verdaderamente, extraña y tenia una sensación rara en la boca del estomago que no le gustaba nada. Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, pudo comprobar que su hija no había salido de su habitación. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, su hija la miró con los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Qué ocurre mama?.

Alexia se sentó a su lado, le cogió las manos, y le relató todo. Deyanides se llevó una mano a la boca.

- No puede ser. Capturamos todas las sombras oscuras.

Alexia volvió la cabeza hacia ella y dijo en un susurro que dejaba translucir un deje de rabia.

- ¿Qué sombras?.

Deyanides se apartó un poco de su madre y tartamudeó.

- Las sombras ... que ... que salieron de ... de ... de la roca del templo.

Alexia se puso en pié al instante.

- Llévame hasta allí ahora mismo.

Deyanides se puso en pié y acompañó a su madre hasta el bosque. Le enseñó el templo y la roca negra en su centro. Alexia se acercó y tocó la grieta que se dejaba ver en su superficie.

- ¡Idiotas! – Tronó a su hija. - ¡¿Cómo se os ocurrió liberarlos?.

Deyanides dio unos pasos hacia atrás, asustada. No reconocía a su madre y nunca le había visto tan enfadada como ahora.

- Namrek lo hizo sin querer para asustarme, pero los capturamos a todos.

Alexia la miró, colérica.

- ¡Estúpidos! ¿Ves esta raja de aquí? Significa que todavía anda uno suelto ¡Y seguro que es esa chica que Namrek no para de gritar!.

Deyanides no se atrevió a hablar.

- ¡Los espíritus aquí encerrados pertenecían a la gran dama oscura y uno de los últimos rebeldes, Andor, con la espada que forjó su mismísima esposa, la reina Ihmtelian, los sentenció a permanecer encerrados hasta que alguien decidiera liberarlos cuando llegara el tiempo propicio. ¡Y, vosotros, con vuestros juegos de niños, los liberáis como sí nada!.

- Lo siento, mama. – Quiso dar mas énfasis a esa ultima palabra. – No era nuestra intención.

Alexia se llevo la mano a la frente y suspiró.

- No hay tiempo. Hay que encontrar a ese ser y destruirlo antes de que mate al elegido.

Deyanides se acercó a su madre con cuidado.

- ¿Y dónde puede estar ese ser?.

Alexia levantó la vista.

- No tengo ni la más remota idea.

- Pues a mí se me ha ocurrido una. – Dijo Deyanides, corriendo dulcemente.

Su madre observó sus ojos durante unos instantes.

- Será mejor que cojas la espada.

Deyanides se asustó.

- No puedo, volvería a liberar a los espíritus ya capturados.

- ¡He dicho que la cojas! – Le tronó Alexia con voz autoritaria.

Deyanides se acercó a la roca e introdujo el brazo por la grieta, no estaba rellena, y cogió la espada. La roca no explotó, ni los espíritus se liberaron. Deyanides miró a su madre.

- Tu sabías que no explotaría.

Su madre le dedicó una sonrisa misteriosa.

- Será mejor que me cuentes tu genial idea.

Alexia y Deyanides, con la espada oculta, volvieron a la casa de Rijua. Ordenaron a Leto que soltara a su hermano, que tenía agarrado para que no huyera y observaron la reacción de Namrek. Este se quedó un poco sorprendido, pero enseguida se puso en pie y salió corriendo. La familia de Namrek no entendían nada y menos cuando vieron a Alexia y a Deyanides salir corriendo detrás de él. A Alexia seguir su ritmo le costaba y se empezó a quedar cada vez más atrás, pero no Deyanides. Estaba acostumbrada a correr tras el rastro de Namrek cada vez que decía algo que le molestaba muchísimo y le seguía casi pisándole los talones. Estaba claro donde se dirigía él.

Al lago. Su rincón de juegos y días interminables.

Namrek se detuvo en la orilla y Deyanides saltó ágilmente entre unos arbustos. Allí agazapada esperó a que llegara la cita de él y al poco la vio acercarse. Era la misma con la que Namrek se había besado. No podía ser ella. No era, definitivamente. Pero de repente observó que la chica giró la cabeza hacia el camino y Deyanides vio venir a su madre. La joven levantó la mano y un rayo oscuro impactó contra su madre y la dejó inconsciente. Deyanides se tapó la boca con la mano para no gritar y se volvió hacia la joven. Fuera o no una de esas sombras, se merecía morir por lo que le había hecho a su madre. La chica, ajena a la mirada de Deyanides detrás de los arbustos, cogió entre sus manos la cabeza de Namrek, que no parecía haberse enterado de nada, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Namrek, mi fiel servidor, tengo una duda que tienes que contestarme.

- Como deseéis, mi señora.

La joven sonrió, con malicia.

- ¿Sabes quien es el elegido?

Namrek asintió con la cabeza.

- Y dime, mi buen siervo, ¿quién es?.

En ese momento, Deyanides se puso en pie y gritó el antiguo lema de guerra.

- ¡Por los antiguos dioses! – y con estas, cortó el cuello de la joven.

La joven se quedó tan sorprendida que no reaccionó hasta que la espada empezó observarla.

- ¡No! ¡Quiero ser libre! ¡Quiero gobernar esta tierra débil!.

Mientras gritaba, lanzaba zarpazos al aire, tratando en vano de evitar ser absorbida. Una vez echo esto, Deyanides tiró la espada al suelo y zarandeó a Namrek, cogiéndolo por los hombros.

- Namrek, Namrek, vuelve con nosotros. ¿Me recuerdas?.

Este agitó un poco la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, confuso.

- ¿Deyanides? ¿Qué a pasado? ¿Qué hago aquí?.

Ella sonrió y abrazó. Había recuperado la memoria, pero no sabía lo que había hecho con la sombra. Después se acercó veloz a su madre.

- Mama, despierta. – Le tomó el pulso, aliviada, y vio que era regular.

Su madre parpadeó y se despertó. Miró a su hija, sonrió y se abrazaron.

- ¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Has vencido a la sombra a pesar de que se había alimentado de los recuerdos de Namrek!.

Todos se miraron y sonrieron con alivio.

**Fin. **

**Bueno..aquí os traigo el capitulo dos. **

**Espero que os haya gustado y si es así o no, solo tenéis que dejar un review, al que contestaré lo antes que me sea posible. **

**Y , así,os dejó hasta el capitulo 3, esperando con ansias a que todos estés aquí de nuevo, siguiendo con la lectura,¿de acuerdo?. **

**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo. **

**Bye.**


End file.
